The invention relates to a method of using existing common post manufacture containers and closures to make time indicator containers and closures, comprising a container body having an attachable rotatable pointer, a separable double closure having two closures, the outer closure and the threaded inner closure being separable using a double closure separator tool, and a post manufacture pill cup separator which is a post manufacture miniature cup container used for separating a predetermined number of dosage from the main supply of pill dosages in the main container body.